Capri Sun
by rachelstana
Summary: Brittany and Santana's first fight.


Since she was little, Brittany had always had a Capri Sun pouch with her. She loved those drinks to death, them being her guilty pleasure since she was but four years old.

It wasn't meant to be such a big deal, really. Her father had gone out one day and came home with the beverage, saying it was supposed to be some big deal beverage for kids. At first, Brittany refused to even look at the drink. She found it too difficult to open, since the first time she tried it she ripped it open instead of putting the straw in the small, plastic sealed hole. However, once it had been explained to her in a slow way by her mother, Brittany was hooked. She had never loved a beverage so much in her entire life, always trying to find an excuse to drink it, and each excuse was logical.

She craved the fruit drink so much, she almost ran her parents dry of money because she drank so many. Brittany's parents, wanting their daughter to live off of more than Capri Suns and junk food, told her the foods were now to be nothing but snacks and that was it. Sure, Brittany cried and whined about it for awhile, since she was seven whenever they decided her three year obsession needed to come to a halt. However, Brittany prevailed with a bit of help from her two best friends, Quinn and Santana.

Well, mostly Santana. Sure, Quinn was a helpful friend and supported her through her self proclaimed crisis, but she eventually got bored and annoyed with the whole thing and just ignored it. Santana, on the other hand, held Brittany while she, rather over dramatically, cried on her shoulder through the whole process. It only took about three days for Brittany to get over her turmoil, but it felt like so much longer because of the way that Brittany seemed to cry to no end. It was funny, how much a seven year old seemed to overreact.

At least now though, at the still young age of ten, Brittany had her Capri Suns for snacks, which she always brought with her to class for her little sneak snack during class.

"Hey, B," Santana whispered from behind her, leaning forward on her desk, trying to have her words reach Brittany's ear.

Brittany looked up; making sure the teacher wasn't looking, and then turning to look at her best friend. "Yeah, S?"

"Do you have your Capri Sun?"

At this, Brittany cocked an eyebrow, looking at Santana with confusion. Of course she had her Capri Sun; it was her life source, after all. "Yeah.. Why?"

Santana bit her bottom lip, eyes looking somewhat pleading. "Can.. Can I have some of it? I'm so thirsty.."

Brittany's eyes went wide, somewhat distraught and unsure. Santana had known how Brittany was with her Capri Suns, they were her serious life force. Without one a day, she would surely die, or that's what she would tell herself. Biting her bottom lip, she looked down, away from Santana's pleading eyes.

Sighing, Santana reached out with a hand, taking hold of Brittany's pinky with her own. "B, you don't have to. I'm just really thirsty is all."

Brittany frowned, sighing slightly. She wasn't going to live this battle, not by a long shot. So, still holding onto Santana's pinky, she turned around and reached into her desk, pulling out the small pouch. Turning, she smiled, handing it to Santana. "Promise not to drink it all?"

Santana nodded quickly, smiling as she leaned forward just enough to plant a small, faint kiss on Brittany's cheek. "Thank, Brittany," she whispered, sitting back into her chair as their eyes both directed back up towards the teacher. Brittany's cheeks were flushed, blushing from the kiss that Santana had laid on her cheek. She never did learn much in her math class that day.

"Why can't we just be friends with her?" Brittany asked with a small frown on her lips.

"Yeah, S," Quinn agreed, rolling her eyes slightly. "She's not that bad.."

"Were you two not in the same class as me? She's so annoying and where's her mom? She has two dads, that's just.. So very wrong." Santana crossed her arms, trying to make her terrible point obvious.

This argument had been going on since about three days ago, when school first started back up and it was the beginning of their sixth year. There was a new girl to join them in Lima, Ohio, who went by the name of Rachel Berry. Needless to say by Santana's attitude, the girl was the definition of annoyance and a pain in the as. She made quite the impression on them, and not a good one.

"How could either of you want to be friends with a girl who puts a gold star at the end of her name?"

"I think it's cute..." Brittany said softly, twirling a strand of hair between her fingers.

"Yeah, plus don't you put a smiley face at the end of your name, or some sort of emotional expression depending on your mood?" Quinn smiled that accomplished Fabray grin as Santana blushed and looked down. "Whatever though, my ride is here. Bye you two," she said as she skipped off towards the black sedan where her mother sat in the driver's seat, patiently waiting for her little girl.

Waving goodbye, Santana turned back to a pouty lipped, cross armed Brittany.

"You're seriously going to be in that sort of mood, just because I don't want to be friends with the school's new midget?"

Brittany lifted her head, eyes a little sad with that same pouty lip that usually caused Santana to grovel and beg for forgiveness. "I'm mad at you right now, you're being mean."

Santana rolled her eyes, a frustrated groan echoing from her throat. "God B, stop being such a little whiney bitch about this."

Brittany's face dropped, eyes becoming cloudy with tears, bottom lip quivering. Santana was never mean to her, ever. In fact, she was usually the hero who swooped in to save Brittany from bullies who tormented her for her seemingly dim behavior.

"I don't like you right now," the blonde said bluntly.

"Fine then, go be friends with the new girl then!"

"Fine!" Brittany grabbed her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder as she began to walk down the sidewalk.

"Where are you going?" Santana called after her, worry on her face. Not like B saw that though.

"Home!"

"You don't know the way, you'll get lost!"

"Then let me get lost."

Santana sighed, a soft glare in her eyes as her best friend walked away from her.

Brittany and Santana didn't make up later that night, or the next day during school. Instead, they sat bitterly in one another's company, not wanting to make it too obvious that they weren't talking.

Brittany had left earlier that day though, thankfully, because of a doctor's appointment. It was just enough time to give Santana a breather.

"So, how're you going to make it up to her?" Quinn asked nonchalantly.

"Why do I have to fix this? She was the one overreacting..."

"You called her a whiney bitch, S."

Santana sighed, letting her head hit the desk with a thump. "I know..."

Quinn gave her a look of sympathy, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You do know you're the one who has to apologize, right?"

Santana lifted her head, nodding a little.

"So... Any ideas?"

"None."

Santana bit on her bottom lip, looking at Brittany from a distance. She was by herself on the bench outside, waiting for her mother to come and drive her home after yet another long school day.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she walked towards the blonde, standing in front of the girl with a small smile on her lips.

"What do you want, Santana?" Brittany said bitterly, enough to knock that smile off her face. Not to mention the fact that Brittany refused to look at her.

"Brittany, I'm sorry..." She paused, watching and waiting for Brittany's reaction. She lifted her face, looking to Santana, eye brow tilted upwards in a way of letting Santana know she wanted more than an apology, she wanted why she was apologizing.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you for wanting to be the new girl's friend...And for calling you a whiney bitch."

Brittany smiled sweetly, standing and hugging her friend, sighing happily. "About time.. I hated not talking to you."

Santana smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist before her eyes went wide and she pulled back.

Brittany looked at Santana, more confused than anything. "Did I do something?"

"No, no, it's not that. I have one more thing for this apology to be official."

She walked over to where her backpack sat, opening it and hiding something behind her back. Brittany's face was instantly changed to excitement, holding her hands and arms out, begging for whatever treat Santana had for her.

She laughed, shaking her head. "Close your eyes, B," she said softly, now closer to Brittany than she had been.

Brittany sighed, closing her eyes, not daring to open them and see what her treat was. If she did that, Santana may not give it to her.

Santana took Brittany's hands, wrapping them around the cool plastic. "Open."

Brittany opened her eyes, smile hitting her like a ton of bricks. In her hands, a Capri Sun.


End file.
